Jeu ?
by Dream's steam
Summary: Sherlock veut jouer, encore. Décidément, quand il s'ennuie celui-là ! Mais John est fatigué. Quand les sentiments ne peuvent être exprimés normalement, sûrement à cause d'un manque de normalité évident... Et que notre pauvre Watson n'a d'autre choix que de subir les fantaisies de son ami. /le ton de cette fic est léger, à lire pour se détendre je pense :D/ (persos OOC)
Salut ! Pour mes lecteurs/lectrices de Storm on the heath, vous inquiétez pas, je lâche pas du tout la fic, j'ai juste écrit cet OS en tombant sur un fanart qui est celui de l'image de couverture ( _**Blinded by maXKennedy**_ ). Pour une fois, j'ai essayé d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus léger, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, fallait qu'ils soient un peu débiles et immatures quand même... A croire que j'aime vraiment ça embêter les personnages... :D

Aller, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin, et pas de rating M contrairement à ce que le fanart pourrait suggérer, je crois que j'ai un peu fait exprès x))

 **OoOoO**

John se réveillait à peine, la journée précédente avait été éreintante, Sherlock et lui avaient bouclé une enquête vraiment épuisante. Il buvait son thé, face à son ordinateur, écrivant lentement mais sûrement leur dernière aventure, tentant de trouver les mots justes pour détailler cette course poursuite qui avait eu lieu dans les rue de Londres jusqu'à ce bâtiment abandonné où lui et Sherlock avaient enfin coincé le tueur. De temps en temps, il baillait, car il était vraiment, vraiment fatigué. Après tout avoir le plus jeune des Holmes comme colocataire n'était jamais de tout repos, et encore moins quand on s'appelait John Watson et qu'on aimait un certain détective de génie, tout en devant le cacher à longueur de temps. Alors le blond avait le droit d'être fatigué, moralement et physiquement.

Le portable du blond sonna, voyant le numéro de Sherlock s'afficher, l'ancien militaire soupira. Il était dans la pièce d'à côté bon sang… Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était plus amusé qu'autre chose par cette habitude du détective.

« John, j'ai envie de jouer à un jeu, viens. » La voix de Sherlock était enjouée, mais pressante.

« Euh… Je n'ai pas fini de prendre mon thé là… » L'ancien militaire retint difficilement un autre bâillement.

« Viens ! » On aurait dit un enfant. Le médecin étouffa un petit rire.

« Ok Sherlock, ok, c'est bon, je viens. » John sourit tendrement. Son ami était vraiment immature parfois, et le blond trouvait vraiment cela adorable.

Sherlock raccrocha, et John se leva, s'étira en baillant, décidément toujours pas complètement réveillé, et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au salon du 221B, pressé de pouvoir s'affaler dans son fauteuil, écoutant Sherlock parler sur il ne savait encore quel sujet bien trop étrange ou bien trop abstrait pour qu'il suive. Il ne se sentait pas rabaissé quand Sherlock parlait de toutes ces choses si peu compréhensibles pour lui. Il trouvait ça fascinant, tout ce que Sherlock pouvait faire. Le médecin savait qu'il avait lui-même des qualités contre balançant celles de Sherlock et ne se sentait donc pas mis de côté, ou rabaissé. Il se savait inférieur intellectuellement, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne comprenait rien ou qu'il était bête, loin de là, donc tout ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

C'est sur ces pensées et en souriant doucement qu'il poussa la porte. Aussitôt, sa vision fut obstruée par un bandeau et il entendit le cliquetis de menottes qui se refermaient sur ses poignets.

« Sherlock… Que… »

« On joue à un jeu. » La voix de Sherlock était autoritaire, mais l'amusement et une certaine fébrilité mêlée à des émotions que John n'avait encore jamais entendues dans la voix du détective informèrent le docteur que tout allait bien, il devait simplement faire confiance à son ami.

« Ok. Quelles sont les règles ? »

« Découvre-les… » Le génie avait prononcé cela avec malice, et si John le connaissait mal, il aurait presque pu dire que cet homme le draguait… Mais c'était Sherlock, alors c'était bon, pas de problème, enfin il aurait bien aimé mais... C'était impossible. John adopta tout de même, par réflexe, une position défensive, tendu, les jambes répartissant son poids, légèrement espacées donc, et le haut du corps tendu, afin d'être stable.

« Ne pas regarder ? Ne pas utiliser mes mains ? » Sherlock rit à la voix faussement exaspérée de John, qui aurait vraiment voulu être crédible en fait.

« Mais John, comment voudrais-tu voir ou bien utiliser tes mains, si je t'en empêche ? » Sherlock s'avança, il était largement entré dans l'espace personnel du blond, qui sentait l'air les séparant se réchauffer étrangement, et une chaleur encore plus étrange mais si agréable pris doucement place dans son ventre. Son cœur battait plus vite, il ne respirait plus régulièrement.

« Sherlock… Mais que fais-tu ? » John commençait à avoir peur, il ne savait pas trop de quoi, mais il avait peur, et il ne tenta pas de le cacher pour une fois.

« Oh… tu as peur ? » Le médecin pouvait sentir le sourire de Sherlock et le souffle de celui-ci caressant sa peau.

John senti soudain deux doigts caresser sa joue avant de descendre effleurer ses lèvres. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il rougit violemment, générant un rire malicieux de Sherlock.

« Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! »

« Je n'aime pas ton jeu… » John était de plus en plus gêné, il voulait s'enfuir… Ou peut-être pas.

« Tu es sûr ? » répliqua Sherlock, toujours avec cette voix enjouée et malicieuse, mais maintenant John en était sûr, il y avait une nuance de plus, quelque chose comme un ton provocateur, ou peut-être séducteur.

Il ne dit rien, pinçant les lèvres. Sherlock rit à nouveau et commença à lentement se déplacer autour de John, qui tentait de rester face à lui en tournant sur lui-même, mais il abandonna vite, bouger de la sorte le déséquilibrait dangereusement, et il ne comptait pas perdre à ce jeu dont il ne connaissait même pas les règles. Il s'arrêta donc et redressa simplement la tête, dans un geste de défiance qui amusa visiblement Sherlock, car le blond l'entendit rire dans sa barbe et senti à nouveau ses doigts courir sur son visage, s'attardant çà et là.

Il garda pourtant le silence. Sherlock se mit à se déplacer dans la pièce, s'amusant à frôler John quand il passait près de lui, et comme le détective évoluait dans l'espace comme un chat, c'est-à-dire silencieusement, ces frôlements étaient presque imprévisible. Presque, car la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Sherlock et ses rires étouffés permettaient à l'ancien militaire de le situer à peu près dans la pièce. Le détective passa près de John et lui caressa le bas du dos. Il tourna autour de lui, puis lui agrippa une épaule, et le fit tourner sur lui-même d'un geste. Le pauvre médecin commençait à plonger dans la confusion la plus totale. Que penser de ce 'jeu' que jouait Sherlock ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant… Peut-être était-ce une expérience…

« Dis-moi, ton jeu, c'est encore une de tes expériences ? »

« Non… »

« Est-ce un jeu au moins ?! » Le blond perdait patience, et ses nerfs allaient bientôt lâcher si ce petit jeu continuait. Comment cacher à son ami qu'il l'aime si celui-ci jouait à de tel jeux ?!

« Sshhh…. Calme toi John… Sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de te faire taire. » Cette perspective avait l'air d'enchanter Sherlock, ce qui ne rassura pas du tout John, qui se tut, à nouveau.

Le détective reprit alors son jeu, tournoyant autour du médecin, l'effleurant par moment. On aurait presque dit une danse. John lui s'était bien planté sur ses deux jambes, redoutant une attaque surprise ou une quelconque autre farce puérile de la part de son colocataire. Il ne devait surtout pas penser aux doigts de ce dernier sur sa peau, à ses doigts si doux et fins, si délicats, redessinant ses lèvres tandis qu'un rire s'échappait des lèvres de leur possesseur. Mais c'était peine perdue, ses joues lui brûlaient, et la chaleur tournoyant dans son ventre ne se calmait pas. Il fallait que ce jeu cesse, maintenant.

« Sherlo…HM ! » Les lèvres de Sherlock, sur les siennes. Le cerveau de John court-circuita. Le corps du blond s'emballa, et le blogueur répondit au baiser du détective. Le brun passa brièvement une main dans les cheveux du blond, caressant sa nuque au passage, avant de rompre le baiser.

« Je t'avais dit que je te ferai taire, non ? »

« …Si. » John tremblait de tout son corps. Maintenant que son esprit s'était rendu compte de la situation, il comprenait dans qu'il était vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou désormais. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour Sherlock, alors pourquoi DIABLE avait il fallut qu'il réponde ?! Il hésitait entre la terreur et la colère. Finalement l'urgence décida pour lui, et la peur prit le dessus.

« John ? John ?! Hé, ça va ? Je ne voulais pas te faire peur comme ça ! » La panique et la douleur soudaine de Sherlock étaient surprenantes. John voulut relever la tête et ouvrir les yeux, mais ça lui était impossible, fichu bandeau. Sherlock lui attrapa les épaules, mais le blond, en tentant de se dégager, tomba à la renverse… Entraînant Sherlock dans sa chute.

Le choc fut rude, et le médecin fut sonné quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il ne pouvait que penser : _''Sherlock, allongé sur moi, Sherlock, MON Sherlock, tout contre moi… !''_

Sherlock murmura alors, la tête enfouie dans le coup de John et d'un air désolé, d'une voix où la douleur était omniprésente :

« Ce n'était pas entièrement un jeu… J'ai menti… Je… Je… Les autres appellent cela 'l'amour'… »

Le cœur de John fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La peur s'envola en un instant. Sherlock, après une pause, continua :

« Ainsi je comprends bien que tu me rejette et d'ailleurs tu es hétéro et je suis ton ami et la plupart du temps.. » John le coupa d'une voix emplie de différentes émotions contradictoires.

« Embrasse-moi, idiot. » Un court silence suivit cette phrase, puis Sherlock bégaya timidement :

« T-tu n'es pas en colère… ? Tu ne me frappe pas ? Ne crie pas ? »

« Embrasse-moi ! » le blogueur avait haussé le ton cette fois.

Cette fois ci Sherlock s'exécuta, et embrassa John tendrement, tout en dénouant doucement le bandeau de celui-ci.

Quand John ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour que son regard se pose sur le visage, si proche, du détective, et croiser son regard pâle et si expressif à ce moment. Alors toute cette douleur cachée depuis si longtemps, cette douleur provoquée par la répression de ses sentiments, se libéra, et il se mit à pleurer, tout en grognant entre ses sanglots :

« Idiot, je m'empêchais de t'aimer. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Sherlock Holmes. De plus, ta manière de te déclarer est vraiment étrange. »

« Mais je t'aime »

« Alors on va dire que je te pardonne. »

Ils rirent, et les deux hommes se mirent face à face, toujours au sol, le médecin laissait le détective sécher ses larmes pensivement, contemplant simplement son visage, si heureux qu'il ne demandait presque si c'était un rêve. Mais les courbatures récoltées la veille lui prouvaient le contraire et ce fut sûrement la première et dernière fois de sa vie qu'il fut heureux d'avoir des courbatures. Quand John fut apaisé, Sherlock aida son blond à se relever et lui retira ses menottes, se séparant de lui avec un dernier baiser avant de retourner à l'expérience qu'il menait depuis quelques heures sur une main à moitié brulée, permettant ainsi à l'ancien militaire de remonter terminer son thé, qui, évidemment, avait refroidi entre temps.

FIN

(écrire 'fin' à la fin d'un OS est assez étrange, mais je laisse, hein. J'ai envie, ok ?! XDD )

 **OoOoO**

 **Donc...? J'ai BESOIN de reviews ! VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VIVE COMMENT SANS REVIEWS ?! Que je me calme ? Oui oui, madame. Mais une review s'il vous plait chez lecteur, s'il vous plait chère lectrice, je ne mord pas, et vous illuminez ma journée, mais si ce n'est que trois mots pour dire que vous avez lu, ou peut-être même aimé ! :D**


End file.
